


Tie A Ribbon Around My Heart - ART

by LegendsofSnark, Pimento



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DCBB 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 13:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16198523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pimento/pseuds/Pimento
Summary: Art for DCBB 2018 story Tie A Ribbon Around My HeartAnd below is the link to Legendsofsnark 's glorious story.





	Tie A Ribbon Around My Heart - ART

[Tie a Ribbon Around My Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16192805/chapters/37841039)

 




[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/146072938@N08/44189504495/in/album-72157674130858528/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/146072938@N08/45100250611/in/album-72157674130858528/)


End file.
